clubpenguinarmyfandomcom-20200214-history
United Republic of Penguins
The United Republic of Penguins, or URP was an army of CP. It founded the NVA. History (This history has been quoted from: https://unitedrepubliccpr.wordpress.com/history/) Generation 1 Founding Era One day, four members of the Rebel Penguin Federation known as Nullify, Manifest Red, Josh2Posh4U, and 40Doom came up with the idea of an army that does not rely solely on being an army, but brings in a community of all sorts. They created the United Republic of Penguins (URP) on the night of May 23rd, 2017, to work towards this idea. Keeping it a secret from the Rebel Penguin Federation, they recruited until they reached about 13 members. Unfortunately, after this, most of the leaders and members went inactive throughout June. Very little was said in the discord and there was no site. Populist Era On July 4th, 2017, Nullify and Manifest Red returned to the United Republic of Penguins, which had become a mostly deserted army by then. Despite this, they remained determined, with Manifest Red inciting rebellion in the soldiers of the Rebel Penguin Federation in order to try and recruit them. Notably, this attracted the attention of Redemption Force leader and longtime CPA veteran Zeke, as well as Fluo. They joined the army and helped it gain traction. The army eventually earned #4 on the first weekly Top Ten held by the now defunct Club Penguin Rewritten Army Central (CPRAC). Later on, the United Republic of Penguins resigned from the CPRAC Top Ten Registry due to the rampant corruption in its leadership complicating the growth of the army, which was later reversed due to compromises. The United Republic of Penguins continued to grow at a steady pace and were soon able to take on some of their first invasions. The army formed an anti-RPF alliance, the Great Alliance (II), named after a historical anti-ACP alliance. This alliance revealed its existence after a CPRAC tournament, and then disappeared, plunging the United Republic of Penguins into another inactive period. Savage Era After Manifest Red overcame some personal struggles, the United Republic of Penguins resumed holding events sometime in August. The army grew fast, doubling their sizes at events in the span of a few days. Feeling fortunate, the United Republic of Penguins declared war on the Acids on August 20th, 2017. The war caused disorder and instability in the United Republic, as well as unfriendly relations with many of the leaders of Acids. This is why the war was ended soon after it began, marking the end of this short era. Havoc Era This era is marked by chaos, infighting, and rebellions. A group of people under the control of Yutyocraft, his group being called the Peace Protection Union, rebelled from the United Republic of Penguins. Many members simply left. Due to infighting, and the loss of members, the United Republic of Penguins became completely inactive as an army. Eventually, the leaders of the United Republic of Penguins were approached by Twitchy543 about merging their army into the Romans, a deal which they eventually accepted, thus ending Generation One of the United Republic of Penguins. Rebellion Era When the URP merged with the Romans, the army died out. Then, a group of penguins decided to revive the URP for it's 2nd generation. Moonlocks led the URP the sizes of 5-7. Eventually, Security came and defaced the chat. Everything was gone. Moonlocks went inactive and the URP did to, thus ending a very short-lived Generation Two of the URP. Wars participated in * War of Roman Subjugation - Victors unknown. * War Against Ehroyals Uniform The uniform is simply the Tree Costume. While this is the case, the United Republic is sometimes found with amendments to this uniform, where certain members can wear other variants, or the uniform changes depending on if they are in an allyship or not. Category:Armies started in 2017 Category:Armies that are dead